


Lucky Man

by xxfergiexx



Series: MinHo Kinks [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Candle stick wax was only the beginning.) Changmin exploits a crush that will bring both him and Yunho pleasure and take their sexual relationship to a whole new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to dear humuhumu88 for being an awesome beta!
> 
> For madamteatime, who encouraged me to write this! I hope it didn't fail. This is my version of Siwon joining in on the MinHo fun. ;) Enjoy! (As always, thank you to rocketsprout for giving me just the right amount of inspiration to make this story work!)

 

 

“Cut! That’s a wrap! Thanks, everyone!”

 

Changmin sighed and slumped on the bench. They had just wrapped up the latest episode of _Our_ _Neighborhood Arts and Physical Education_. He glanced beside him and saw Siwon laughing with Seo Jang Hoon, a former basketball player and another guest star in this episode.

 

He waited a minute then approached Siwon and Jang Hoon. The three of them chatted about the outcome of the show for a bit before Jan Hoon bid them farewell. Changmin slapped a hand on Siwon’s back. “Thank you for answering my call, hyung-nim.”

 

The main segment of the show was about the hosts calling up their more athletic friends and luring them to the set in order to participate in the physical activities on the show. Siwon had answered Changmin’s invitation to go for drinks immediately.

 

Smiling widely, Siwon said, “Not a problem, Changmin-nim. I enjoyed every minute of it.”

 

They stared at each other for a second then burst out laughing. Changmin managed to say, “I kind of like the sound of ‘Changmin-nim’. You should always call me that.”

 

The very idea of formalities between them in private was laughable. They’ve known each other since pre-debut days. But they do goof around and go through formal pleasantries sometimes.

 

Siwon bowed lowly. “Of course, Changmin-nim.”

 

Chuckling and leading Siwon away from the set, Changmin offered, “How about we go for that drink?”

 

“Sure, sounds good,” Siwon answered pleasantly. They said good-bye to the cast and crew and headed out of the studio. “Where to, Changmin-nim?”

 

Changmin thought about it for minute. It was 9 pm. He’d promised Yunho he’d try and spend the night with him. It probably wouldn’t hurt for Siwon to tag along for part of the night.

 

“How about we head to Yunho’s place?” Changmin suggested as they stood in the parking lot. “I told him I’d drop by tonight anyway. We can all enjoy a drink and catch up.”

 

There’s a long moment of hesitancy. Too long in his opinion. Changmin scrutinized the flicker of emotions passing over Siwon’s handsome face. A few were too evanescent for Changmin to identify. But there’s one very obvious one – anxiety.

 

“Not liking the idea of going over to Yunho’s flat?” Changmin tried to gauge.

 

Siwon shook himself out of the indecisive trance. “No, no, of course not. You know I…uh l love Yunho. It’s just...won’t I be imposing on you two?” Now two more emotions became clearer: awkwardness and jealousy.

 

 _Gotcha_ , Changmin smirked inwardly. Siwon was anxious to be around Yunho. Changmin would have smacked himself if he had been alone; how could he forget Choi Siwon’s major crush on Jung Yunho?

 

Everyone in the company was aware of it. Even Yunho suspected signs of puppy-love affection in the past and made fleeting comments about them. At the time, Changmin rolled his eyes and bit back scathing remarks.

 

For years, he had been so preoccupied with Yunho’s real affections for Siwon, he’d put Siwon’s crush out of his mind. Siwon was always dashing, a gentleman since pre-debut days. Yunho admired the man a lot...even choosing him as a boyfriend for the hypothetical question: _whom would you date if you were a girl?_ Yunho had easily answered _Siwon_. 

 

At that time, that answer didn’t sit well with Changmin.

 

But since he and Yunho finally got together a few months ago on Yunho’s birthday, Changmin was secure in the fact that Yunho’s heart was in his hands. And for that matter, Changmin’s heart was and always will be in Yunho’s precious hands.

 

 _Damn, focus._ _You still haven’t answered the man._

 

Changmin smiled easily and assured Siwon he wouldn’t be imposing. They rode in Siwon’s car because Changmin had come to the studio in his manager’s car. 

 

“Don’t worry, hyung-nim,” Changmin said, keeping his tone casual. “I know Yunho will happy to see you.”

 

He watched Siwon’s face melt with true affection as a traffic light flashed green.

 

No, definitely not imposing. Changmin had a plan.

 

 

~*~

 

 

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

 

The apartment door swung open revealing a different kind of Yunho than the one Changmin was used to seeing.

 

“Changmin! Siwon, what a surprise!”

 

This Yunho was a red-head. A red-head wearing a bluish sweater overflowing his wrists in length and loose blue shorts a tad above mid-thigh. Hair swept to one side of his face in flowing short layers, it appeared stylishly tousled. Adding to this alluring image, Yunho was bare-footed and bouncing happily to greet them.  

 

Changmin stole a quick glance at Siwon and saw how the older man seemed to be gazing at his boyfriend’s face and body like it was beautiful mirage ready to disappear at any moment.

 

Taking Siwon by the arm, Changmin dragged him inside. As he passed by, Changmin smacked a big kiss on Yunho’s cheek, making his boyfriend’s eyebrows rise. Changmin was never one to get affectionate with others around. But right now, he was making an exception. He needed for Siwon to see the affectionate display.

 

Yunho shut the door behind him and approached Siwon with a wide grin. “It’s been a while! How are you, Siwonnie?” He opened his arms, requesting a hug.

 

Changmin dropped Siwon’s arm, holding in a laugh at his friend’s flushed face. But then Siwon guarded his expression and stepped into the hug. Changmin turned away and made his way to the living room, settling down on the couch and watched the other two follow him. Siwon practically ran away, dropping down onto the couch beside Changmin.  

 

Yunho appeared a bit nervous, tugging on his shorts and sweater. Changmin asked, “Did you come from a photoshoot?”

 

Nodding, Yunho sat on the edge of the couch, knee touching Changmin’s. “Yeah. I came straight home afterwards. They let me keep a lot of the clothes. I thought this one made a great pajama.”

 

Indeed it did. It was also flimsy enough for easy access. One side of the sweater was even falling off Yunho’s left shoulder. If Siwon wasn’t here, Changmin would already have Yunho naked and writhing on the bed. But he stifles his erection and focuses on the conversation.

 

“This must be quite the scandalous photoshoot,” Changmin said. “Did you end up wearing less than this at some point?”

 

Changmin wasn’t jealous. Just merely curious. Having the information would help him calculate how much complaining he needed to do later on when the magazine issue was released.

 

“No!” Yunho looked scandalized, slapping Changmin’s arm. “This was as revealing as it got.”

 

Siwon’s voice was finally heard. “It’s nice.”

 

Yunho’s frown slipped to a smile. “Thanks, Siwonnie!”

 

Changmin involuntarily rolled his eyes. He was with the two politest men in SM entertainment and probably in all of South Korea. This was going to be taxing on his nerves but he’ll have to withstand it. It’ll be worth it.

 

He made his first move. “I’m going to get some beer. Yunho, you still have a pack right?”

 

“Of course, Changminnie,” Yunho said humorously. “Can’t let this place go without beer. You’ll go crazy.”

 

“Damn straight.”    

 

Just as he was popping the beer bottles open, Yunho came into the kitchen. “Changmin…”

 

He knew that tone. Changmin turned to pull Yunho into his arms, letting his hands roam freely over his boyfriend’s pliant body. A kiss lingered on Changmin’s lips then Yunho pulled back. “Siwon told me you two were going out for drinks. Why didn’t you go to a bar?”

 

Changmin chased those full lips for a minute, seeking a second kiss before answering, “I thought I’d come over early. And I knew Siwon would like to see you too.”

 

Yunho narrowed his eyes, apparently not buying Changmin’s bullshit. “Since when do you encourage anything that blocks us from having sex?”

 

Feigning an offended look, Changmin hushed, “You know I enjoy our kinky sex. But you have to admit, we have been doing some of the same old stuff. And with our hectic schedules, we have been kind of out of it lately.”

 

“What are you saying?” Yunho sounded mildly defensive. “You don’t enjoy the sex anymore?”

 

“No, no!” Changmin held Yunho tighter. “I’m just saying that we need something to spice it up. It’s so easy to fall into a routine, especially in our situation.”

 

“Okay,” Yunho reluctantly agreed. “But what does this have to do with you bringing Siwon over?”

 

Changmin smirked, letting Yunho go. He grabbed the beers and handed Yunho one. As he walked away, Changmin threw a reminder over his shoulder, “Siwon has a crush on you. Remember?”

 

 

~*~

 

 

The three of them sat side-by-side on the couch, chatting, drinking beer, and watching a music channel. If Yunho had been thrown off by Changmin’s comment in the kitchen, he didn’t show it. Siwon seemed to loosen up as they rounded their second beer; Yunho was still working on his first.

 

Changmin reached over and laid a hand on Yunho’s bare thigh, squeezing lightly. Yunho was seated in the middle so any movement would inevitably catch Siwon’s eye. Changmin made sure to stroke that thigh several times, humming in agreement when Siwon started listing the amazing stage personality Beyonce had as one of her music videos played on the T.V.

 

“She’s got powerful dance – dance skills…” Siwon’s voice faltered. Changmin’s hand was fully cupping Yunho’s inner thigh and travelling dangerously upward. “Maybe I should head out?” Siwon stood up, staring down at them nervously.

 

“No, stay,” Changmin commanded quietly. “Hyung-nim, have you ever felt Yunho-hyung’s thighs? They’re soft and muscular at the same time. Their strength reminds me of a horse’s thighs. Come feel.”

 

Yunho covered his face with his hands. “Oh Changminnie, please don’t! Ugh. How embarrassing.”

 

Changmin whispered loudly in Yunho’s ear, making sure the third man in the room heard every word. “Embarrassing that I complimented you or embarrassing to have Siwon touching you?”

 

Yunho stared at him with a glimmer of disbelief. Changmin wasn’t backing off now, though. He took a brave step and met Siwon’s gaze. “Hyung-nim, come feel.”

 

Siwon sat back down and spread his hand over Yunho’s right thigh, mimicking the same movements Changmin was administering. Yunho held his breath, not uttering a protest.

 

Changmin rearranged himself to sit sideways and leaned into his boyfriend’s ear. “Breathe. If you don’t want this, squeeze my arm.”

 

Yunho’s hands lied limp in his lap so Changmin reckoned it was okay to continue. He looked up at Siwon and saw the other man focused on Yunho’s face.

 

Clearing his throat, Changmin slyly said, “This is a bit of a dream for you, isn’t it, hyung-nim?”

 

“What are you insinuating, Changmin-nim?” Siwon was shaking his head, meeting Changmin’s eye innocently.

 

“I’m insinuating that you like my Yunho, Siwon.” Changmin didn’t bother with an honorific. He wanted Siwon to know this was no joke. “You like him, don’t you? Have liked him for years…”

 

Like he’d just been burned, Siwon pulled his hand off Yunho and scooted away. “It’s not true. I respect Yunho-hyung. I care for him. That’s all. I would never try anything!”

 

Changmin stopped stroking Yunho, who was looking at Siwon in confusion, and said, “I’m not accusing you. I’m simply making an observation. I’m not blind and your adoration is easily recognized.”

 

Siwon was gaping at him, speechless. Changmin insisted, “There’s no need to fret. I’m not angry. I mean really, who can blame you? I’ve adored him since I was a teenager.”

 

Yunho directed his attention to Changmin, giving him an intense look. Changmin returned it and ducked forward to kiss Yunho brazenly. He faintly heard Siwon gasp, “Lucky man.”

 

Releasing Yunho’s lips, Changmin turned his head with his forehead still pressed to Yunho’s. “Well look at you. The show certainly hadn’t left you unaffected.”

 

Behind the crotch area of Siwon’s jeans, Changmin could see the outline of an erection. “Yunho, look. Siwon likes you. Or he likes seeing us together. Which is it?” Yunho stared at Siwon’s crotch openly.

 

The entire situation was dangerous but it was turning Changmin on with each passing minute. With the buzz of alcohol running through his veins, Changmin reached out and placed his hand on Siwon’s knee. “Come closer, Siwon. We don’t mind. We’re pretty kinky…especially my Yunho.”

 

Elbowing Changmin in the chest, Yunho said to him in a murmur, “Changdola, are you sure?”

 

“Are _you_ okay with this?” Changmin asked. Yunho appeared overwhelmed but nodded. “Then I am too. Besides, you’re not completely unaffected either.” Yunho’s erection was fairly obvious behind the cotton blue shorts.

 

Siwon was watching their interaction, calculating whether or not it’s really okay to interfere. Changmin beckoned him again. This time Siwon scooted closer eagerly.

 

Standing up, Changmin seated himself on the center table so he was facing both Yunho and Siwon, who were looking at each other curiously.

 

Changmin steeled himself, keeping in mind that Yunho was in love with him not Siwon, and ordered, “Kiss.”

 

They both looked at him simultaneously. Changmin repeated, “Kiss.” Siwon and Yunho seemed too stunned and unsure to move. So Changmin took initiative and placed a hand on the back of Yunho’s and Siwon’s head. He brought the two handsome men together until their lips met, keeping his hands steady on their heads until they sunk into the kiss.

 

Then he let go.

 

Changmin sat back and observed every lip movement, every push of the tongue. Very soon, Siwon was holding Yunho. Pulling the other man down on the couch, Yunho pressed Siwon into his body. Siwon moaned when Yunho twisted a leg around him.

 

Torn between jealousy and arousal, Changmin couldn’t sit back and be a bystander. He took them by the head again but tore them away from each other. Siwon groaned at the loss. Yunho looked perfectly dewy and dazed lying back on the couch, out-of-breath.

 

Changmin swooped in and kissed Yunho, whose lips were wet and puffy and thrillingly submissive underneath his. Then, he alternated and impulsively kissed Siwon, who throatily squeaked in shock. Changmin could taste Yunho on Siwon’s lips and licked at the man’s lips in order to wipe it away.

 

Yunho made a sound of protest, kneeling on the couch, and nudged them. So, Changmin broke the kiss with Siwon and turned to his boyfriend. “Not enjoying the show?”

 

Yunho pouted, folding his arms over his chest. Clearly, not amused. Letting go of Siwon, Changmin sat back on the couch, on Yunho’s other side. “Hyung-nim, what would you like to do to Yunho?”

 

Siwon’s body language was languid. His grin made it clear he wanted to play along with Changmin’s game. “I want to do many things, Changmin-nim.”

 

“Name one,” Changmin demanded as he pulled Yunho down to sit rightfully in between them. Yunho immediately buried his face in Changmin’s neck.

 

Reaching for his bottle of beer, Siwon took a sip and said, “I’d like to taste him.”

 

Changmin felt his boyfriend shudder in his arms. “Would you like that Yunho?”

 

With the way Yunho started nipping and kissing his neck, Changmin took that as a sign of approval and signaled for Siwon to make the next move. He held Yunho close, moaning at the delicious shivers that mouth brought him.

 

Siwon tentatively let his hands crawl into the leg openings of Yunho’s shorts. There was a short intake of breath against Changmin’s neck. Siwon must have found the treat he was looking for; the two hands underneath Yunho’s shorts were moving, ripping the most enticing cries from Yunho’s throat.

Changmin pushed Yunho back to sit facing the front and slipped a hand underneath those flimsy shorts to join Siwon’s ministration on Yunho’s hardening cock.

 

“No underwear?” Changmin arched his eyebrow in amusement. Yunho had the decency to blush.

 

Siwon laughed, “I like it. It’s hot.”

 

Yunho grew impatient, canting his hips. “Would you two just get on with it?”

 

“Shhhhhh,” Changmin peeled those shorts off in one smooth motion down Yunho’s long legs. “Where are your manners? We have a guest.”

 

Yunho quieted, watching their next move carefully.

 

Taking ahold of Yunho’s cock, Siwon started skillfully fondling it. Wasting no time, Changmin dipped and took the bulbous head in his mouth. Yunho almost came completely off the couch in response. “OH Changmin! OH YES!”

 

Suddenly, Siwon joined him, massaging Yunho with his tongue, from the base to where Changmin’s mouth met the head. They shared Yunho, taking turns sucking until he was trembling like a leaf underneath their lips.

 

“Stop, please!” Yunho cried out, shoving his fingers into their hair and pulling. “I don’t want to come too soon!” They released Yunho slowly from their mouths.

 

Changmin shed his yellow cardigan sweater and button-down shirt then rested his back on the arm of the couch. He whined demandingly for Yunho to put his mouth on him. “Please…”

 

Parting Changmin’s legs, Yunho knelt in between them and unzipped Changmin’s pants. Yunho had his mouth on Changmin’s cock in two seconds flat. Lost in the wet, velvety sensation of his boyfriend’s mouth, Changmin forgot all about Siwon. Yunho had a way of sucking with such passion, like savoring a piece of fruit. He could die happy in this mouth.

 

“Oh, hyungie, _yes_.” Changmin moaned and held Yunho’s head down, letting his cock pulse in the older man’s mouth. He didn’t want to come, however. Not before he was fully inside Yunho.

 

He jerked his hips, causing his cock to slip off Yunho’s lips. Siwon was sitting across from them on the couch, eyes hooded, stroking himself. “You two are so hot together!”

 

Changmin grinned. Yunho was resting his head on Changmin’s tummy. With a crook of the finger, Changmin gestured towards Yunho’s back, signaling for Siwon to do something.

 

Siwon stopped rubbing himself long enough to pull his pants and underwear off then edged forward. Changmin’s grin fell when Siwon opted to tickle Yunho. Of all things he could do!

 

Laughing and squirming, Yunho fell off the couch, nude from the waist down, still wearing that horrendous large sweater. Siwon followed the giggling man down to the floor, landing on top. Yunho wrapped his arms around Siwon’s neck and glanced sideways at Changmin. “You coming?”

 

“You want me to come?” Grinning again, Changmin flung the rest of his clothes off and slid to the floor. “I plan to be wedged inside that small ass before I come,” Changmin mouthed the words against Yunho’s ear then licked into it and bit at the soft earlobe. Yunho shuddered, twisting himself to rest his back against Changmin’s chest and letting his legs wrap around Siwon’s waist.

 

The way Yunho lied in between him and Siwon, trusting them both with his body, was making Changmin think of all the dirty possibilities. He wanted it all. Right here. Right now. They’d never be able to fulfill this kink with anyone other than Siwon – their friend and a man of honor. Not to mention, it helped the man was randy as hell for Yunho’s ass.

 

Changmin could barely contain his excitement as he instructed, “Hyung-nim, would you go grab the lube and condoms from the nightstand in the bedroom?”

 

Siwon’s eyes smoldered as he stood up hastily to fetch the necessary supplements. Pushing Yunho off his chest a bit, Changmin took advantage of the alone time and dragged his aching cock up and down the small of Yunho’s back.

 

Changmin lowered his voice, “Remember our adventure with the candle wax? Remember all our little adventures since then?”

 

When Yunho crooked his head to the side to show he’s listening, Changmin provoked, “You’re just as kinky a bastard as I am. I may initiate our rendezvous but you love engaging in them and prolonging them. You want Siwon inside you too, don’t you?”

 

Gaze focused on Yunho’s sculpted side-profile, Changmin rubbed his cock on his boyfriend’s back much more insistently. “Baby hyung wants his ass ravaged by his two dongsaengs. _Admit it._ ”

 

A moan tore through Yunho. “Oh, God, yes.”

 

Siwon was immediately by their side, red and harder than a metal pole, dumping the lube and condoms on the floor. Eyes flaring and pleading, Siwon sputtered, “Yunho-hyung…I want you. I want you so bad.”

 

For some reason, those words shot straight to Changmin’s cock. Awkward snarky maknae Shim Changmin watching preacher’s boy, fanservice whore Choi Siwon fucking perfect leader, golden boy of SM Entertainment Jung Yunho… _oh sweet merciful_ …

 

The imagery was too much for him. He needed to watch _now_. 

 

Changmin beat his cock harder on Yunho’s back. “What do you think, hyungie? May Siwon fuck you?”

 

In response, Yunho arched his back and reached back to tug on Changmin’s hair. Changmin kissed Yunho’s arm lovingly and held his boyfriend tighter. Siwon fell onto his knees and parted Yunho’s supple legs.

 

Cock straining against his abdomen, Yunho grabbed a fallen pillow near him and situated it under his hips. “Siwonnie…be gentle.”

 

Changmin privately sniggered. _Hyung never tells me to be gentle._

Siwon’s hands were shaking as he rolled on a condom and squirted Yunho’s hole with lube. Slowly, Siwon pushed a finger inside, causing Yunho to wince then gasp in pleasure as the finger dragged in and out of his inner walls. Changmin held him through it, trailing kisses down his neck. “He only likes two fingers, hyung-nim.”

 

Siwon softly smirked as he worked his fingers into Yunho. “Just two?”

 

“No!” Yunho protest while humping Siwon’s fingers. “Give me three!”

 

Siwon pumped faster, adding more lube and, from the way Yunho’s head fell back onto Changmin’s shoulder, added a third finger too.

 

“I’m ready!” Yunho gasped, clutching his own thighs, keeping his legs open. Siwon instantly pulled his fingers out and fumblingly lubed his cock, hands still shaking. “Yunho-hyung, you’re so sexy.”

 

“Sexy hyung wants his dongsaeng to take him,” Changmin provided huskily. Siwon stretched forward and kissed Yunho’s lips tenderly.

 

A spike of unexpected jealousy stabbed through Changmin but he stifled it. He wanted Yunho to feel good. He wanted them - as a couple - to experiment sexually and that hopefully it would intensify their attachment. Changmin caressed up and under Yunho’s sweater until he had two handfuls of his boyfriend’s ample pectorals. Yunho broke the kiss with Siwon to turn his head and claim Changmin’s lips from the side. Changmin nudged Yunho’s mouth open with his tongue while tweaking the luscious man’s nipples, trying to distract the other from any pain as Siwon slid inside.

 

Holding a breathless Yunho in his arms, Changmin kept on kissing and holding him firmly as Siwon rocked his hips, penetrating Yunho gently. Changmin captured every cry of pleasure from Yunho, muffling it when one of his hands came down to grip Yunho’s cock, squeezing and tugging it in time with Siwon’s thrusts.

 

Rolling his head away from the kisses, Yunho stammered, “Breathe! I need to breathe!” And bucked to meet Siwon half-way.

 

 _Damn it_ , a fire burned in Changmin’s belly. The view was hot but seeing his boyfriend and Siwon so intimate and excluding him was beginning to piss him off.

 

Yanking the pillow out from underneath Yunho, Changmin slithered down in its place. He was hard and ready and needed to be inside Yunho more than anything. Siwon had slowed his pace and helped adjust Yunho’s position on top of Changmin.

 

“I wanna fuck you too, hyung,” Changmin uttered with a low whine, teasing the cleft of Yunho’s ass with his cock. “Let me in too.”

               

“OH God, I wanna feel you, but my body…can it -?” There’s a thread of panic in Yunho’s deep voice.

 

“Please!” Changmin kissed the back of Yunho’s shoulder, feeling a cool liquid pour onto his iron-hard manhood; Siwon had squirted more lube. Yunho was panting quietly as Changmin nudged the head of his cock against his boyfriend’s already filled hole, grazing Siwon’s hard cock in the process.

 

Siwon hissed a long curse. Changmin would have laughed at the Christian boy’s slip of the tongue if Yunho wasn’t squirming and pushing down on him seductively. It was proving difficult for him to take Yunho in this position…

 

Slapping Yunho’s ass, Changmin commanded, “Flip over, hyungie.”

 

Siwon dislodged with a loud groan. “ _Gosh damn it_ , Yunho-hyung… _a-amazing_ …”

 

Changmin reached out to grab a condom, ripped open the wrapper and slipped it on as Yunho readjusted himself. When Yunho climbed on top, facing him this time, Changmin’s heart almost stopped. The originally styled, side-swept hair was now in disarray, sweaty tendrils plastered to that small face. The red color complemented the passion in Yunho’s eyes stunningly.

 

 _My Buddha, I love him. So hot! Me horny!_ Changmin drooled and began rutting his hips upward. Yunho looked down at him, mouth gaping softly, eyes begging for release. Changmin acted on basic instinct: he lined himself up with Yunho’s entrance, rubbing the contracting hole, and plunged inside.

 

“Oh, fuck yes!” Changmin yelled out, and slapped Yunho’s ass again, parting it conveniently so Siwon could try and squeeze in too. Yunho let out a small squeak but held very still as Siwon poured more lube to alleviate the impending penetration.

 

“Take a deep breath,” Changmin told Yunho while running soothing strokes over the older man’s shapely back. Yunho breathed and clung to Changmin’s shoulders, nails digging in as Siwon entered inch by inch, very carefully, cock pressing in alongside Changmin.

 

The tightness of it seemed unbearable for a few minutes. Yunho’s neck was strained and he was taking in shallow breaths. Changmin brought him down for a deep kiss, biting those full rosy lips to distract him from the pain.

 

Changmin lied beneath the sweaty bodies, swallowing all of Yunho’s moans and feeling the rough drag of Siwon’s cock against his own. The sensation was foreign but fantastic. He worried for a brief moment about Yunho and if he was silently hurting. But then…

 

“Changminnie…Siwonnie,” Yunho whimpered. “Move, dongsaengs!”

 

On cue, Changmin and Siwon took fair turns spearing into Yunho with shallow thrusts. Beyond the pleasure of the mind-numbing tight heat encompassing his cock, the musk of sex and Yunho pierced Changmin’s senses, driving him further into ecstasy. Siwon watching them, fucking _with_ them only adding to the thrill.

 

Changmin’s inner beast was starting to growl, though. Siwon had begun hogging too many turns, fucking into Yunho with no thought to Changmin’s need. Even more annoying was Siwon leaning over them to angle Yunho’s head for a kiss. Changmin noticed the intense look of concentration on Yunho’s face and snapped.

 

He bent his right leg, which involved some nudging given that Siwon was practically sitting on top of his legs. Then, Changmin butted Siwon’s ass with his knee. Ignoring Siwon’s cries of protest when the man popped out of Yunho and fell over to the side, Changmin crushed Yunho to his body and reversed their position.

 

Yunho stared up at him dotingly. “I wondered how long you were going to let someone else play with me.”

 

Teeth gnashing, Changmin said, “I’m not gonna be gentle.”

 

Arching an eyebrow, Yunho responded, “I wouldn’t want you to be!”

 

 _Good thing, too. I wouldn’t know how._ Changmin impaled Yunho again, lifting his boyfriend’s legs to rest on his shoulders and fucked him with wild abandon.

 

“Yesssssss, give it to me!” Yunho had his arms spread eagle, gasping uncontrollably and leering up at Changmin.

 

Licking and biting Yunho’s right and left lower thighs, Changmin spoke fiercely, “Gonna give it to you…fuck! Come for me!” Glancing up, Changmin noticed Siwon was back on the couch and jerking himself off while gazing at them. It was perverted and sordid but nevertheless that’s what spurred him on, made him hornier, made him take Yunho harder and faster.

 

Grabbing Yunho’s left hand, Changmin brought it to his mouth, sucking greedily at those long, thin fingers. He slowed his thrusts, instigating a loud furious snarl from his lustful boyfriend. “I was so close, get your act together!”

 

Dripping in sweat, Changmin teased Yunho some more with the slow pace, then finally showed mercy. He sped up, now instigating a thrilled cry from Yunho. “Keep sucking…keep going! Don’t stop, p-please!”

 

While Yunho kept his hand up, Changmin bit and sucked those fingers raw, using his free hands to hold on to his gorgeous boyfriend’s legs. Hips slapped against ass as Changmin drove in harshly against Yunho’s prostate. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Feel that, hyung? No matter who plays with you, you’re mine!”

 

“Yours, yours, yours! L-Love…you…so…mmmmmmmm!” Hair bouncing with the force of each thrust, Yunho breathed heavily, “I’m coming!”

 

Changmin couldn’t look away as Yunho tugged roughly on himself with desperate cries, releasing a load in thick spurts across Changmin’s chest.   

 

“Ah shit!” Changmin was coming at the spectacular sight beneath him, his hips propelling in soft circular motions. Withdrawing quickly from Yunho, Changmin threw the condom away. He wanted to spill cum on Yunho’s chest but instead he was met with his boyfriend’s mouth. Yunho had rotated and swallowed every last drop.

 

Vaguely, he heard Siwon orgasm in the background.

 

Each nerve in Changmin’s body was trembling and sensitive as hell. He was ready to pass out.

 

After Changmin collapsed onto the floor, Yunho leaned over him and said, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Changmin breathed drowsily, pulling Yunho down to snuggle him.

 

He heard a rustle of clothes…

 

Siwon was standing above them, holding a blanket. With a kind expression, Siwon covered them and said, “Thank you, Yunho-hyung, you’re gorgeous.”

 

Flushed, Yunho buried his face in Changmin’s chest, replying with a muted ‘thank you’.

 

To Changmin, Siwon spoke sheepishly, “I’m sorry I lost a bit of control there, Changmin-nim. I just couldn’t…he feels so good.”

 

Holding Yunho closer, wrapping them both more snuggly into the blanket, Changmin nodded at Siwon. “I understand, hyung-nim.”

 

“I’ll say it again, Changmin,” Siwon sighed, eyes wavering towards a dozing Yunho. “You’re a lucky man.”

 

When the sunlight beamed in through the window drapes the next morning, Changmin thought back on Siwon’s words as he woke his boyfriend…with his mouth. Yunho smiled and savored the ministration. “So, what’s on the kink menu for today, Changminnie?”

 

Shim Changmin was indeed a lucky man.

 

 


End file.
